Illusion
by Rosa17
Summary: One of two linked short stories post series 2.


Post series 2. One of two short stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own these charters.

The Illusion By Rosa17

Gisborne rode through the forest at great speed slowing down when he reached the outskirts of Knighton. He rode into the centre of the village where still a few burnt remains stood of the Hall which had once been home to Sir Edward and Marian. God rest their souls.

He could not erase the image or sounds of Robin calling Marian's name as she slid to the floor, victim to his sword and fury. He regretted it now of course he did. In fact as soon as the deed was committed he felt an unbelievable sense of remorse but that would not bring her back from the dead, nothing could ever do that. He was burdened with the knowledge he was being eaten away inside with the guilt of the matter.

Guy knew that Robin and his men were back too from the Holy Land or some of them. Hood had been spotted in Nettlestone with his faithful manservant Much, Little John and Allan of all people. Guy had no idea how Robin was coping with the loss of Marian and why most of him didn't care the other part wished and hoped he was hurting far more than he himself was.

He shook his head and climbed back onto the horse, it was dusk anyway and he had to get back to the castle. And that was when he saw her. Marian. Standing between a couple of trees, dressed in white. She stood still, silent, and he stared wondering if this was a ghost. Blinking he looked again but she was gone. With a shiver up his spine he could not get out of there fast enough and back to the safe haven the castle provided.

Gisborne avoided travelling through the forest alone after that and for a time all seemed to be well until one night when he was by himself taking the short cut to Locksley. There behind the manor was the figure of Marian again, she seemed to look straight through him and appeared very solid and real but like before after he had blinked she had disappeared. He didn't remember that encounter until the next morning as he was intercepted by Robin Hood and his depleted gang and spent the night unconscious on the floor of the main hall.

The next time Vasey wanted him to permeate Sherwood on his own he refused.

"Afraid of Hood are you now Gisborne? In case he kills you in revenge for 'his wife'." He taunted.

"She was not 'his wife'." Gisborne spat out.

"She was as good as; and the word is that she was indeed 'his wife'. Anyway no matter I have bigger problems like how to get rid of him for good so that he can be with 'his wife' forever. I want you to ride through Sherwood alone and see if you encounter him or his men."

"No."

"What?" Vasey asked almost casually and as if he had misheard his right hand man.

"I said no. I swear the forest is haunted."

"A few ghosts and vagrants never bothered you before Gisborne." Vasey replied. Guy shook his head, knowing that to declare the truth to Vasey was a sure way to be teased and ridiculed all the more. "What? Tell me what is it you see?" Vasey added.

"An image, an illusion a ghost." He whispered.

"Come now Gisborne you have not been listening to what the locals have been saying that there is a ghost of Lady Marian floating about Nottingham?"

"No not the rumours. I have seen her, more than once." He added, half annoyed he had given in and confessed.

Vasey laughed as Gisborne knew he would. "You have been either drinking too much wine or you have let your guilt over her death rule your life."

"Tell me there is no ghost by riding with me on this errand you have set me." Guy suddenly challenged.

Vasey looked as if he was going to refuse, but not wanting to appear a coward he answered. "Very well Gisborne we will both go."

It was early evening on a summer's day when they left the castle and headed for Locksley hoping to spot some of Hood's men along the way. They rode swiftly through the trees and didn't see anything untoward until Locksley was almost upon them.

"What is that Gisborne?" asked Vasey looking at the figure on the road in front of them.

"It is the ghost, why don't you listen when I tell you things?"

"Because usually Gisborne you speak a load of twaddle." He snapped back fear in his voice and written across his face as he saw what appeared to be a figure of Lady Marian standing before them some yards away.

"I don't think she will hurt us," Guy said. "But each time I encounter her something goes wrong."

"Then let's get out of here," Vasey said and turned his horse round faster than Guy had ever witnessed before and was soon galloping back the way he had come. Disaster striking when he was knocked from his mount by a low overhanging branch he had failed to spot in his retreat. Now he believed Gisborne.

When both men had gone from sight the figure smiled and then laughed her timbre lilting through the trees and before she moved Robin and the gang stood beside her.

"That's driven the wind up them now," said Little John with a smile.

"Exactly how long are we intent on keeping this illusion up for?" asked Much. "Surely they will figure it out soon."

"I'm not being funny but by the morning it will be all over the county and beyond that the forest is haunted with the ghost of Robin Hood's wife," sniggered Allan. Adding to Robin. "A good idea of yours and no mistake."

"Yes I have a few now and again," smiled Robin taking holding of Marian's hand interlocking their fingers gently.

She smiled at him and replied to the gang. "Let's keep them suffering a bit longer of the ghost of Lady Marian."

Much added, "I think when they find out the truth they might die of fright and then our mission to eradicate them all will be far easier."

"The Sheriff will not die of fright." Little John reasoned.

"But Gisborne might…" chuckled Robin.

"All I can say is," said Marian with a tender look at Robin her husband. "I am very grateful that Djaq was able to save my life."

And they all agreed, planning to haunt and terrorise Vasey and Gisborne further with the ghost of Lady Marian until they were out of their wits with fear. and willing to do anything Robin suggested to be free from the 'ghost' forever.

The End


End file.
